That Type Of Mission
by phoenix545
Summary: They're trying to get a job done but Doumeki has a...problem...


**Warnings: hand jobs, bad hand jobs, attempt at humor.**

"Will you stop poking me with that thing!" Watanuki hissed, turning around and pointing down at Doumeki's...thing. Before they were called to go on a late night mission, both teens were in a very hot make out frenzy in Watanuki's apartment that would have lead to more, if the phone had not rang. They were on their way to an abandoned building that one of Himawari's uncles was trying to renovate, but the workers said some strange things had been happening, and refused to continue working until whatever it was stopped.

"Sorry." Was all Doumeki mumbled out.

Watanuki's eye twitched "That's like the hundredth you've done it!" The taller teen narrowed his eyes down at his penis.

"I don't know why it's still here..."

"Like I know either! You horny bastard!" The seer growled. They started making their way inside the building. The entrance was only an old door frame, and there was a staircase leading to the second floor a little off to the side. There wasn't much on the first level, so they just made their way up to the second floor right away. "Hurry up! It's already so late out, and I have to get up for work in the morning. Unlike some people." He shined the flashlight in Doumeki's face. It was strange, he really didn't feel anything...

"Watanuki, have you made it to the building yet?" A crackling voice came from the walkie talkie in his pocket. Yuuko told them to go buy some supplies beforehand, like walkie-talkies and flash lights. They also had to stop by Doumeki's temple in order to get the archer his bow, in case the spirit did anything extreme. He stopped walking and pulled the device from his pocket, clicking the button.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel anything..." He started walking down the long hallway again.

"That's good, perhaps the spirit isn't that powerful." As Watanuki was going to reply back, Doumeki bumped into him purposely again, making his erection poke the seer's ass.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!" he turned around harshly, almost smacking the exorcist in the face with his flailing arms.

"Watanuki, what's wrong?" He growled deep in his throat at the oaf in front of him.

"Nothing, it's just this idiot."

"I have a boner." Doumeki bluntly replied.

"YOU CAN'T BE THAT HONEST WITH PEOPLE YOU KNOW!" Why was he going out with this moron again?

"Oh...about that..." Yuuko drawled out.

"Don't tell me you have something to with this."

"Well, when you and Doumeki stayed for dinner today, I might have snuck a penis pill into Doumeki's food. Surprise!"

"WHAT?!"

"She drugged me?"

"Oh don't be angry! You two just seemed like you needed a little spark in your sex life!" Watanuki was so going to let out all his anger on his boss, but Doumeki, yet again, humped him, making him even more furious.

"WHAT!" He shot around, facing the blunt faced teen.

"It hurts."

"Yeah, well what do you want me to do about it?"

"You could give me a hand job or better, a blow job."

"W-w-WHAT?! NO!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? WHY NOT?! BECAUSE THIS JUST ISN'T A PLACE TO DO THAT SORT OF THING!"

"We're in an abandoned building, it's not like anyone is going to walk in. What? You afraid the spirit might come and watch?" Watanuki's eyebrow started twitching and he started going on a full blown rant. Doumeki of course just plugged his ears with his fingers.

"It seems that you two have a lot to discuss, I'll see you when you come back. Bye-bye~!" Yuuko chirped before turning the walkie-talkie off.

"Wait! No! Yuuko!" the seer shouted at the tiny device, he sighed in defeat. She wasn't coming back.

 _'Damn her for leaving me with this horny oaf!'_ he cursed. Then, his arm was grasped by the taller male.

Doumeki pointed over to a door off to the left "We could go in there."

"W-wait! Doumeki!" it was pointless to struggle, but Watanuki could try! He was pulled into the room, fuming as he was, though the other teen just ignored his complaints. Doumeki started undoing his belt while Watanuki hissed at him that this wasn't a good idea. Soon, his member was freed, feeling the cool air that almost made him curse out loud. Watanuki's face was bright red at the sight of his partners penis and Doumeki only looked up at him with the most lustful filled eyes before he finally caved in at the intense stare. "UGH! FINE! But you aren't getting anything else for an entire month!" the seer wrapped his hand around his boyfriends very stiff member. He tightened his grip only slightly, Doumeki gasped, feeling more aroused. Watanuki started moving up, slowly at first, but then began to go faster. The taller teen let out a moan, falling back against the wall for support. Watanuki kept glancing at the door that was left very widely open. What if someone really did walk in? He shook his head, no, no! Like Doumeki said, no one would come in, no one was even here besides them. The seer tried to go back to focusing on what he was doing when, he felt it. A cold shiver run up his spin and a very intense presence filled the air. That seemed to get closer and closer, until he could hardly even breath. His eyes went wide, his body began trembling, sweat started running down his face, he looked over towards the door ever so slowly. His heart stopped. There, in the doorway, was a very large, purple blob with a sinister smile across its face that peered at them from the doorway. Watanuki could barely choke out any words at the sight of the nasty spirit "D-DOUMEKI!" He shouted at his dazed partner. 

* * *

"And that's when the spirit came." Watanuki told Yuuko as they sat in the living room the very next day.

The witch poured herself some more sake "I'm glad everything turned out alright in the end." She drank a bit from her cup "Ah! Anyway, did my little trick help you to any in your sex life?" Watanuki growled at that being brought up again.

"NO! NO YOU DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!" Yuuko pouted.

"Aww, what a waste. I guess I'll have to else"

"Please don't use any drugs on me again." Doumeki said and the witch gave a small smile.

"We'll see~!"

* * *

 **this is my first time ever writing about someone giving a hand job so i don't think it's very good i apologize XD!**

 **anyway,**

 **one more thing, my friend helped edited this so also gives props to her :)!**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all for reading :D!**


End file.
